<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre Abrazos y Tareas by loovelydraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526806">Entre Abrazos y Tareas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loovelydraco/pseuds/loovelydraco'>loovelydraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, leve ooc, sin volemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loovelydraco/pseuds/loovelydraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una madrugada donde Harry y Draco olvidan hacer su tarea de herbología.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre Abrazos y Tareas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>son las 6, tengo ganas de matarme y el drarry me salva otra vez. es seguro que edite después esto, disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are my everything</p><p>Harry ríe acomodándose en el regazo del platinado de tal forma que queda de lado y Draco no tarda en seguirle en sus pequeñas risillas, aún sentado sobre la silla de cuero de dragón. Entonces los sonidos salen de sus bocas y se expanden por la mazmorra de Slytherin hasta formar un lindo eco. 

Ambos están posicionados frente a la gran chimenea que da luz a la habitación y no les importa cuando los pergaminos donde habían estado escribiendo su tarea, se riegan por el piso alfombrado de la Sala Común. Eran como las 4:00 a.m. cuando recordaron el estúpido ensayo de Herbología sobre un tipo de plantas somníferas y simplemente Harry había arrastrado a su gruñón novio hasta allí para iniciar con ella.</p><p>—Bienvenido a mi vida de vampiro. —Había bromeado Potter sobre el resoplido irritado y las protestas del contrario cuando se enteró de que probablemente no dormirían esa noche.</p><p>No era común para el platinado olvidarse de sus deberes, menos cuando es él quien le recuerda a Harry la existencia de estos. Es por eso que están allí, frente al fuego y con una taza de café bien cargado acompañado de galletitas en forma de serpiente… Muy representativo, cortesía de los elfos.</p><p>Al heredero Potter ciertamente no le importa estar en la fría Sala Común a esa hora, no sería la primera vez. Era una persona nocturna, funcionaba mejor rodeado del precioso silencio de la madrugada. Muy contrario a Draco, su novio era todo menos trasnochero. Según él, necesitaba sus sueños de 8 horas para verse perfecto todos los días. Harry pensaba que él se vería precioso sin importar nada, el ojiplata tenía ese talento natural de ser encantador. Pero volviendo al tema del sueño (o falta de), eso los hacía chocar de repente, pues el azabache al irse a dormir como a las 5 de la mañana y Draco despertar dos horas después para desayunar temprano, hacía a Harry gruñir molesto por tener que levantarse. Nunca dejaría al mayor comer solo, por muy cansado que esté.</p><p>Esta era una rara excepción a la rutina, al menos para Malfoy. No entendía cómo Harry hacía esto todas las noches.</p><p>—Draco, basta. —Harry empuja sin mucha fuerza sonriendo, el pecho de su novio quien se encuentra inclinado hacia él, repartiendo muchos besos en su rostro. —Debemos terminar esto para dentro de 7 horas o Sprout nos dará de alimento para la tentácula.</p><p>—Mmmh. —Gruñe el ojiplata, desatando un poco la corbata del ojiverde buscando aflojar el cuello de la camisa y repartir más besos en esa zona. —Sprout puede irse a la mierda.</p><p>—¡Draco! —Le grita bajito, dándole un golpe en la nuca con uno de sus libros de herbología para reprenderle. —Vocabulario.</p><p>—Suenas como mi madre. —Refunfuña por el golpe, cerrando sus párpados ya pesados. Su rostro sigue enterrado en la unión del hombro y el cuello del Slytherin. Aspira profundamente adorando el suave olor a vainilla que parece una esencia natural en su pareja. </p><p>Harry tararea de acuerdo recordando los regaños de Narcisa Malfoy a su hijo cuando soltaba palabrotas en su presencia. Mientras pensaba, su diestra sostenía la pluma de águila que utiliza para escribir unas notas más sobre las plantas y la siniestra ha pasado a esos suaves cabellos rubios peinándolos de tanto en tanto, también da leves masajes usando sus uñas junto a las yemas de sus dedos en trazos circulares, abriendo y cerrando por todo el cuero cabelludo. Draco suspira demasiado relajado para continuar con el infierno de ensayo, por lo que se acomoda aún más contra el cálido cuerpo en su regazo, quedándose dormido minutos después.</p><p>Potter sonríe enternecido siendo incapaz de moverlo o decirle algo sobre su tarea incompleta, sin embargo, él sigue con la suya y esforzándose aún más en ella, sabiendo de sobra que por la mañana le prestaría a Draco sus notas para que copiara el resto de la información. Al rubio le gustaban las cosas bien hechas y Harry se aseguraría de cubrir eso también.</p><p>Giró un poco su cuello siendo muy cuidadoso de no mover mucho al ojiplata, presionando un dulce beso en su cabeza y apresurándose en terminar. Revisó unos cuantos libros más, repasó nuevas anotaciones y agregando varios renglones más de lo requerido por si acaso, cerró los libros como a las 6. Suspiró cansado, oyendo las protestas de su cuerpo para cambiar de posición, pero lo ignoró. Sacó la cabeza de Draco de su cuello y lo acomodó para que estuviera recargado contra el respaldo de la silla y luego él hizo lo mismo contra su pecho, después convocó una gran manta color esmeralda y haciendo acopio de los últimos momentos de lucidez, los cubrió a ambos.<br/>
El azabache suspiró enamorado, sí, mañana despertarían adoloridos, pero fue una buena noche. Siempre eran así desde que estaban juntos. Y con ese último pensamiento, tras echar un vistazo rápido del celestial rostro de Draco dormido profundamente, él  también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>